Nothing Really
by csiguylalala
Summary: One night, The joker decides to call The dark Crusader out for a small visit and a little bit more. There's a a little BatmanxJoker and yush you can imagine Ledger Joker if you must, for that's who I imagine him as as well 3 enjoy and I don't own them


Nothing really…

That's what he always said to him whenever the insane masochist would call him. Batman wasn't usually the one to follow such whims of such a mad man, but when it came to the Joker he really had no objection to his beckons or his calls. It felt to him almost as if he had to come to the man if he heeded his presence. Personally it wasn't a thing he wanted to get used to, but right now the air just didn't feel right as he stood there in the darkness of the rooftop. Something felt sort of out of place almost dreamlike as he stared the unruly figure of the Joker.

"Let me guess…" Batman muttered out in his usually gruff tone. "Nothing really?" he was surprised a bit when he turned to him, his dark onyx eyes nearly shining with something unthinkable. His forceful smiling face seemed to sag as he stared at the Batman and for once Batman felt pity for him.

"No…" the Joker said softly. "To be honest, I really have no idea why I called you." He reflexively licked his red nearly chapped looking lips as he thought carefully of his next words. "I felt I needed your company on my annual midnight moon watching." He finished his near black eyes traveling up the Batman's form.

"Why would you want me here?" Batman grumbled out. He glared at the Joker as the sad madman turned back to the moon. His long purple trench coat flapped lonely in the wind just like his posture and his mood. It kind of struck the Batman as odd that such a mad happy man was so depressingly sad.

"Its occurred to me that as much as you think we want to kill one another, deep down I really don't have the desire to." The Joker raised his white painted face to the midnight air as the wind blew his grimy greenish blond hair about gently. The Batman took a small step closer and the Joker tensed a little.

"I could kill you right here right now…." The Joker spoke up softly. He pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket and he let his gloved hands trace both edges of the shiny blade. Batman tensed as well but the feeling the Joker was setting off told him that he had nothing to fear. Even though he was completely unpredictable, he felt strong about this. After he said he had no true desire.

"Then you would be contradicting yourself…" Batman trailed off, his eyes holding the hunched figure of his arch nemesis. The Joker sighed and turned to the Batman and the look on his face nearly made him feel bad. His eyes were so sad and so broken that Batman had the weirdest urge to comfort the sad clown.

"And I guess we really can't have that no can we?" the Joker said sarcastically. His face shot up and the Batman saw everything. He was breaking; it was evident all over him. The Joker took a step up to him and dropped the knife to the hard cold floor of the roof. The Batman didn't move as the Joker took another step until he was face to face with the Dark knight. His dark eyes stared into the nearly emotionless eyes of the Batman.

"What's happening to you?" Batman whispered as the Joker moved his head closer. When the he was only inches away, they could almost see into the soul of one another as the clown set his hand on the shoulder of his enemy.

"Call it a late realization." He mumbled softly before his lips gently brushed the Batman's. The Dark Knight was stunned for a second, but was rebuffed quickly when the Joker kissed him again, this time more fervent, and more forcefully. He let the criminal's tongue trace his soft lips and before either one could truly comprehend what was happening they were kissing like well practiced lovers. The Joker's hand clinched the armored shoulder of the Batman as strong arms wrapped securely around his waist. To many people this was the most wrong scene to see, but right then and there it didn't matter to either one of them. The Joker's breath came in short bursts out of his nose as his hunger became more evident and he wrapped his arms around his enemy's neck. The Batman stroked his tongue against the Joker's and was surprised that it tasted of mints. He thought he would taste sickeningly of alcohol because obviously he seemed like the type of man to do so.

He pulled back and stared into the half hooded eyes of the green haired man. He was panting and his hands had gone to his face now, his fingers slightly digging into the soft armor. The Joker's mouth was open slightly as he panted and for some reason he just couldn't catch his breath. The Batman was in a sort of similar state as he stared hooded into his eyes as well. They had just kissed and to both of them it was the greatest taste anyone could think of.

"Some realization…" The batman mumbled out, his eyes staring at the blood red painted lips. The Joker heaved for air as he stared at the Batman.

"It's the best one I've had in months." He mumbled out. He was right, the Batman thought to himself. It didn't involve killing anyone, or so he hoped and thought. The Joker's eyes seemed to liven a bit as he stared into the Batman's and he smiled a bit. He stepped away and out of his enemy's arms as he dusted himself off. His eyes held the dark mischievousness they held before, as he grinned at the Batman.

"You called me out here for that?" the Batman asked with a small smirk. The Joker shook his head and licked his beautiful red lips. His eyes flashed with delicious wickedness as he whipped out another knife.

"To be honest, nothing really."

END~


End file.
